Conventionally, as a method of textile printing on a fabric or the like, screen textile printing, which uses screen printing techniques or the like has been employed.
In recent years, apart from screen textile printing, inkjet textile printing, which uses techniques of an inkjet method, have also been employed.
Unlike conventional screen textile printing, inkjet textile printing has an advantage in that there is no need of plate-making and an advantage in that it is possible to quickly form an image with excellent gradation properties. Furthermore, since only the amount of ink required for image formation is used, inkjet printing also has an environmental advantage in that waste liquid is less and the like, compared to conventional methods such as a screen textile printing method.
A xanthene dye or an H-acid azo dye can be used as a dye in the inkjet textile printing.
For example, as an inkjet textile printing method in which ink bleeding is low, a method in which inkjet textile printing is performed by using an ink containing an acidic dye such as Acid Red 289 having a xanthene skeleton is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-179130).
As a dye used in conventional textile printing methods (not inkjet textile printing), various dyes are conventionally known.
For example, a method of textile printing a pyrazolyl azo aniline dye having a specific structure on a polyamide fiber or a polyester fiber is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. S61-36362 and JP-A No. S51-95431).
In addition, a method of forming an image on a recording paper by an inkjet method using an ink including a pyrazolyl azo aniline dye having a specific structure is known (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2001-335714 and JP-A No. 2000-169777).